Two-point Perspective
by Nitroid
Summary: A regular day at school turns into something a little more than ordinary. GrimmIchi, AU.


He's not sure if he can go through the rest of the day with this splitting headache, thanks to whimsical judgment and a pure lack of common sense the night before. He's sore; brain tired, hung over and can barely remember whose party he'd been to last night. The only thing he feels grateful for is the darkened classroom and the sense for choosing the seat farthest from the blaring white light of the projector.

Grimmjow prays vehemently that he won't be called on; but as luck would have it, his name is the second on the list for a weekly presentation. The teacher whose name he always forgets gives him a five second break after calling his name in a tone of voice that is fairly too loud for his delicate ears and adds to the merciless pounding in his tender head.

The girl seated beside him gives him an irritated prod with the cap of her gel pen. Grimmjow wobbles a little as he stands and lumbers heavily over to the blackboard, where he mumbles a greeting to the rest of the class and squeaks the chalk on the board with a loud grating noise.

"I understand the majority of you have the need to torture yourselves with unlimited drinking while you attend unsophisticated parties just to have yourselves groped in the hopes to do some mindless groping in return, but you have to be aware that you have school and lessons the following day." Byakuya-sensei is at his side, plucking the thin stick of chalk from his limp fingers and giving his back a light thump. "Can I trust you to do the brilliantly easy job of getting back to your seat without dropping to the floor?"

Grimmjow hears the rest of the class snicker and ducks his head to avoid his Biology teacher's firm gaze. His head aches just a tad less and he's beginning to feel a few threads of embarrassment, but it's not enough to make him blush. He decides he doesn't care as he runs a hand through his blue hair and tosses a smirk in Byakuya-sensei's general direction.

"Thanks for your concern, sensei."

"You're welcome. In return, you can stay back after class so we can discuss your nightly activities. I trust you'll be much more awake by then."

"There's a lot of trust you're putting in me, sensei."

More snickers as student and teacher exchange snarky banter. Byakuya dismisses Grimmjow as he slides slowly back into his seat and tosses a small packet of pills labeled 'For headaches, stomachache and general teeth-grinding moments in life. Not to be taken before consuming something solid.' Grimmjow cocks a brow at his teacher, who narrows his eyes at him and drops a bottle of mineral water on his desk.

"Pop two of those and drink at least half of this before the class is over. You have exactly twenty nine minutes."

Grimmjow obeys immediately, not because he feels intimidated, but because he's willing to comply with anything that will make the pickaxe in his head stop digging out the bruised parts of his brain.

"Let's see." Byakuya-sensei scans the list in his hands. "Jeagerjacques . . . J, K, Kurosaki Ichigo."

There's a soft thump from the other end of the darkened room and a light cough follows suit.

"Sorry, sensei." Ichigo says politely. "Could you repeat your question?"

The class snickers as Byakuya-sensei raises both eyebrows at Ichigo.

"May I ask, Kurosaki-kun, what you found so exhilarating about the group of unruly basketball players leaping and chasing after a ball on the court outside?"

Grimmjow turns to see Ichigo valiantly attempt to fight down a blush that practically takes over his whole face. He can't help but smirk at the other teen's blatant honesty and staunch refusal to come up with an excuse that would cover his ass.

"He likes balls, sensei." Grimmjow finds himself saying in a teasing lilt. "Can't take his eyes off all that bouncing."

The class erupts into laughter, and Byakuya-sensei heaves a sigh at Grimmjow's immature witticism that can only be construed as a severe case of hung over teenager-ism.

"Thank you, Jeagerjacques, clearly consuming paracetamol tablets loosens your tongue, which is a darned shame in my eyes. I must say I preferred your morose mutters much better. Regardless of what Kurosaki-kun finds more interesting than the lesson going on in my class, basketball is being conducted outside. Biology is right here." Byakuya-sensei tosses the chalk to Ichigo, who catches it swiftly with a slightly surprised look on his handsome face. "Please present to the class what you have gathered during my lessons for the past week, Kurosaki-kun."

Ichigo gets to his feet and walks the twelve strides from his desk up to the board, standing next to Byakuya-sensei, who is a good two inches shorter than he is.

"Um . . . good morning everyone." Ichigo gives a half-wave and timidly erases the scrawls Grimmjow had made earlier from the board. "We learned about reproduction last week, so I'm just gonna give you guys a quick recap of the uh . . . session."

"Like a practical recap?" Nnoitra belts out from somewhere at the back. "Do we get to fuck right now?"

There were a lot of sniggers from the boys and some disgusted looks from the girls, and a general hubbub arose. Byakuya-sensei calmed his class down with a few raps on his table and slid over to sit in Ichigo's seat.

"It seems to me that Jiruga has developed a case of diarrhea of the mouth and needs to be cleansed. You know where the mouthwash is." Byakuya-sensei stares pointedly at the chalkboard.

Nnoitra gives a groan. "Aww, sensei. Everyone swears nowadays, what era are you living in?"

"You have approximately three minutes to rinse your mouth of its foulness."

Nnoitra hauls ass over to the cabinet where Byakuya-sensei kept a good stock of all the first-aid items. He grabs one of the bottles of bright blue Listerine and fills his mouth with a capful of mouthwash before spitting it out into one of the lab sinks.

"Excellent job, Jiruga. Does your mouth feel fresh now?" Byakuya-sensei asks.

Giving his teacher a noncommittal grunt, Nnoitra slinks back to his seat and waves a hand at Ichigo.

"Sorry, man. Go on."

Ichigo shoots Nnoitra a sympathetic grin and turns back to the board, where he had taken the time to sketch out the female and male reproduction system and a few other details besides.

"We learnt about autosomes and sex chromosomes last Wednesday. A chromosome is the detailed structure of DNA and protein found in human cells. Here we have two sets of sex chromosomes, a female chromosome, and a male chromosome. The female can be defined by the shape of its chromosome, which are the letters XX, while the male is XY." Ichigo natters on with a quick, summarized version of their past lesson.

Grimmjow shuts his eyes and listens to the comforting sound of Ichigo's voice, low and deep and just the perfect pitch. Before he knows it, class is over and the bell is ringing, signaling their class for a turn at the gym.

"Jeagerjacques." Byakuya-sensei is half-seated on the now empty desk beside Grimmjow's. "You have gym period now."

"I know." Grimmjow mumbles. "I'm tired."

"I can see that." His teacher replies in an expressionless tone. "Do you regret your nightly . . . activities, Jeagerjacques?"

Grimmjow rolls his eyes and chuckles. "Not anymore than I do giving you hell during Biology."

Byakuya-sensei's lips twitch into the smallest of smiles. He tilts his head to the right ever so slightly and gestures to the double doors of the classroom with his eyes.

"I believe your friends are waiting for you."

"That's it?" Grimmjow asks, reaching for his light backpack – it was void of books and only held two sports magazines and the latest issue of Playboy. "You're letting me off?"

"It may be hard to believe, but I do prefer spending my time with something else more substantial." His teacher shoots him a smirk bordering on sinister and raises an eyebrow expectantly. "Be off with you."

Grimmjow gives Byakuya-sensei a mock salute and saunters out of class, shrugging his backpack over one shoulder. Nnoitra meets him at the door and gives him a light punch on the arm.

"Let's get going, bro. Yammy's waiting for us in the locker room."

His head feels better by the time he's changed and ready for boys' gym in Block D, second floor. Kensei-sensei is scratching the back of his head down in the indoor gymnasium, his free hand gripping the bright green whistle attached on a black string around his neck.

"Coach looks frustrated. We're gonna have to act the angels today." Grimmjow hears Yammy mutter to Nnoitra, who sighs in response.

There is nothing more they want to do than act the exact opposite, but they aren't sure if things will go their way when Coach Kensei is in a foul mood. Grimmjow joins his little gang of friends as they hustle to form a sort of U-shaped semi-circle around Kensei-sensei.

"Alright, ladies. We're doing fifty rounds of jogging for warm-ups today. Grimmjow, haul your ass up front and get started on the stretching." Kensei blows on the whistle right after he barks out instructions and points to the space of gym floor beside him.

Grimmjow slowly exhales a sigh he really wants to heave and complies. It seems like his lucky star has done a bunk; first the hang over, then Biology, and now gym. He foresees a lot of general asshat-ery being thrown his way today.

"We'll start with arm stretching." Grimmjow calls out in a slightly louder tone and watches Coach Kensei give him an approving nod out of the corner of his eye. "On the count of one, two, three, four . . ."

After stretching is over, they break out into two parallel lines. Kensei-sensei sets them off at a slow jog with their partners, separated from the partners before them by a mere arm's length. Grimmjow is slightly pleased to see that Ichigo is his running partner. He feels a whole lot better when the orange haired teen gives him a small side-smile. The boys run the whole length of the gym in a long oval for a good ten minutes. By the time they are finished with their laps, Kensei-sensei barks more instructions and makes them do a set of twenty jumping jacks while he goes into the store room to drag out a trolley full of basketballs.

At the sight of the orange and black striped balls, Grimmjow shoots a smirk at Ichigo, who makes a face at him. They share a quiet snicker and a slight jostle as other boys push past them to grab a basketball.

"One team has two people and one basketball, so grab your partners and balls everyone." Kensei-sensei says amid a ton of chuckles and sniggering.

"Grab our partner's balls?" Nnoitra tosses a basketball to Grimmjow, who nods his thanks and tosses it to Ichigo. "Not sure that would be a fun thing to do, sensei."

"Lunch after this?" Ichigo gives Grimmjow a smile. "I'll be at the rooftop."

"Too many people." Grimmjow smiles back as he catches the ball after Kensei blows his whistle. "I know a place if you're cool with following me."

Ichigo's eyes widen a fraction. "Depends. Is it someplace illegal?"

"Behind the abandoned Chem lab in Block E." Shaking his head, Grimmjow laughs. "Why, did you think I'd bring you out someplace we shouldn't be?"

"No." Ichigo dribbles the ball and runs circles around Grimmjow like they were trained to do. "I don't know."

Gym period is over in the next hour, and the boys stagger out of the gymnasium to the locker rooms, filling the cubicles up as they ready for much needed hot showers. Ichigo grabs a towel from his square locker and flicks the key to Chad.

"My deodorant is in there if you guys wanna use some."

Keigo ducks just in time as Yammy sends his drenched-with-sweat towel flying across the locker room, only to slam into Ishida's back. A general finger-pointing, snake spitting, sleeve-rolling fight ensues. Ichigo shakes his head and sighs before pushing open a cubicle door that is slightly ajar.

He stops with a gasp and backs away two steps, barefoot on the damp floor tiles of the boys' locker room. An extremely naked Grimmjow is occupying the shower stall he assumed was empty.

"S-Sorry." Ichigo manages, stammering his apology before turning away in the hopes of finding another shower stall.

Grimmjow stops him by calling his name quietly. Ichigo looks back at him.

"Get in here." Grimmjow cocks a smirk at him, and Ichigo hesitantly complies.

He has known Grimmjow for a span of seven years since their chance meeting at an arcade where they were both fighting against each other for a win at a game he can hardly remember. It was probably one of those shooting games. Ichigo isn't sure why he is thinking about something as trivial as this, though he chalks it up to having nerves at being in the same bath cubicle as another guy who shares each and every class he attends in school.

Grimmjow leads him under the spray, where they share an awkward moment wondering how they'd gotten so close, chest-to-chest, with a single tug of an arm. They stand, head to head, foreheads pushing against each other's like a pair of bulls fighting for the same cow. The water from the shower sprinkles down, slowing to a trickling pace before bursting out again in full blast as other boys in the locker room go in and out of the shower stalls.

"Ichigo!" Chad calls from outside, unsure which cubicle his friend is in, and too respectful to place a hand on a random door and push it open. "We're waiting for you outside, okay?"

Grimmjow holds a hand around Ichigo's waist, fingers splaying on the skin right above his ass and thumb rubbing a slow circle on his hip.

"Go ahead." Ichigo calls back, voice muffled as he ducks his head into Grimmjow's shoulder. "I don't feel like cafeteria lunch."

Chad shrugs at Keigo and Mizuiro, who sling their packs onto their shoulders and head on out of the steaming, sweat-tinged locker room. Nnoitra calls out for Grimmjow, too, but it is Stark who comes to stand outside their shower stall, two fingers on the frosted glass as he taps it gently.

"I guess you don't feel like cafeteria lunch, either." Stark says in a low voice, just loud enough for Grimmjow and Ichigo to hear.

"Right." Grimmjow smirks as Ichigo runs two hands over his chest and over his shoulders, trailing wetness down his upper arms.

Ichigo feels the weight of his wet fringe dripping with water as Grimmjow moves away from him to secure the lock on the door. He flicks the tap to warm and reaches for the shampoo he's brought in with him. To Grimmjow, it smells deliciously of minty oranges. Quite a lot like Ichigo, in a sense, which Grimmjow finds funny and silly at the same time. The shampoo does belong to Ichigo after all, only natural for him to smell like it.

"Do you do this with other boys, too?" Ichigo snickers as Grimmjow narrows his eyes at him, eyebrows scrunching up as he makes a face at the orange haired teen.

"Absolutely, all the time." Grimmjow replies, and smirks as he receives a soft punch on the arm. "Why, does that make you jealous?"

Sliding around so he can toss the plastic bottle of shampoo into the towel basket, Ichigo feels Grimmjow's hands wandering from the small of his back to grip his ass cheeks.

"Not at all."

"Now I know that's a lie."

Ichigo turns back around and gives Grimmjow a sultry smile. His eyelashes have little droplets of water on them.

"I would never lie." Ichigo says in a low tone, and Grimmjow can feel his chest vibrate as he speaks.

He can also feel the truth and something else besides in Ichigo's words. His heartbeat quickens just a notch above the usual pace.

"Kiss me," says the look in Ichigo's eyes, so Grimmjow leans closer to cover the short gap between them and locks his lips with Ichigo's. Their tongues slick over each other's, mingling saliva and flavors and lust while their hands have a little groping session of their own accord, skin feeling skin.

They break apart after a few minutes before they get too caught up in the throes of passion.

"We need to stop doing this." Ichigo says quietly, as if they do this everyday.

Grimmjow bites back a slightly harsh laugh and turns it into a light chuckle. "We've only just started."

Ichigo shakes his head; that wasn't what he meant. He sees the flash of something – disappointment, maybe – in blue eyes. Quickly, realization sweeps over him and he brings both hands to cup Grimmjow's face in his hands, bringing him into another heated kiss to reassure him, to chase those worries away. They end up kissing for much longer than both had intended, but it is alright. There is no one else in the locker room to witness this save for the shower spray.

"I didn't mean that." Ichigo mutters into the side of Grimmjow's neck, reveling in the feel of teeth nibbling along on his right earlobe. "I just needed a breather."

"So you want to continue?" Grimmjow sounds hopeful, honestly eager.

Sliding his hands down to Grimmjow's waist, fingers tickling his hair below, Ichigo smiles as his fingers wrap around something warm and slick and hard.

"Definitely."

Grimmjow hisses as Ichigo pumps him lightly, teasingly. He dives forward to pin Ichigo against the cool, damp wall tiles of the shower cubicle.

"I like the sound of that."

**Written in twenty minutes in the office. Sorry for the unintentional cock-blocking, but I really can't write explicit stuff while at work lol! This is for Jin, to fight off Monday blues. ;)**


End file.
